shsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kimi Dates
'The Kimi Dates '''is the ''first episode of the fourth season in the Troublemakers reboot. The episode was released on April 10th, 2014. Synopsis Can Kimi find romance? Plot Kimi walks down the hallway on her way to detention when she stops to talk to Delilah. Curious about how she's adapting to life at Twin Branches since her transfer, Kimi asks her how she's feeling and Delilah tells her that while she can't complain, it's a definite change in pace. Delilah notes how oddly the students are acting since Mr. Hart left, comparing them to prisoners being let out of jail. Kimi agrees, stating that it's to due with them no longer having to be watched by his security cameras and listened to. The two talk about Erik and his relationship with Delilah until Kimi continues on her way down the hall. Encountering some of the popular crowd outside Mr. Dean's classroom, she overhears Maria asking her friends who they're taking to prom in two months. When Kimi tries to pass by, Hannah points her out and they all begin making fun of her using her nickname. Deciding to ignore their insults, Kimi's lack of reaction confuses and surprises Nicole and Zach. The two of them attempt to spur a reaction out of her by raising their voices and shouting at her from down the hall. This plan backfires as Mr. Dean overhears and scolds them for being too noisy. Kimi gloats quietly to herself at this bust until she begins to feel insecure about not being in a relationship. Noticing all of her friends paired up with their significant others in the hall, such as Ben and Emily and Paige and Owen, Kimi is so distracted with these thoughts that she doesn't see Brinna blocking the door to detention. Brinna makes fun of her shoes, a pair of blue slip-ons, and shows her the picture she took of Kimi being chased by a bunch of pigs at the Winter Dance. An angry Kimi threatens to one day end Brinna, slipping by her into detention. When she enters the room, Kimi is surrounded by her friends and tells them that she fears she will never fall in love. At the same time, Ms. Lee enters the room and tells her that what she just said is nonsense. Announcing not only has she returned as the principal of Twin Branches and their supervisor, but her nephew is transferring to the school as well and will be joining the Troublemakers program. Exiting detention, Kimi is mortified at the thought of having to be hooked up with Ms. Lee's nephew. Drawing the line there, Kimi begs her friends to set her up with any single guys they know of before the nephew begins school. Owen suggests a guy he knows from his wrestling team at Wilson High and Kimi accepts. Hanging out later in her room after school, Kimi receives a call from her date: Skazz. While being told what kind of date they're going on, their connection begins to break up and Kimi has difficulty understanding what he's saying. Having to go off what she could hear after being told to dress appropriately, Kimi decides between two outfits. Picked up later that night, Kimi's choice turns out to be wrong as she finds out they are going to a paintball arena. Not having enough time to change, Kimi is driven to the arena where she faces off against Darren and Steve. The two work together to take his friends down. Despite having a surprising amount of fun on their date, Kimi breaks it to Skazz that they're not a good enough match to have another date. Skazz takes this gracefully and drives away after dropping her off at home. Kimi meets up with her friends the next day and tells Owen that while she had fun, Skazz is not the right guy for her. Erik suggests Chris as another potential date as he's a nerd and getting over his crush on Maria. Chris takes Kimi out on a date later that night to the circus. Kimi quickly notices that Chris is not over Maria and brings her up a lot. While they wait for the trapeze artists to begin, Kimi questions Chris on his relationship with Maria. Chris explains that while they're not dating, Chris has a big crush on her and is always doing things for her when she asks him to. Kimi bluntly tells him that his willingness to be taken advantage of could be unhealthy. Chris agrees to quit talking about Maria while on their date. The performance begins and the two have fun until a spotlight moves on them. Chris, who was mistaken as one of the clowns in the show, pleads for Kimi to help him when the crowd expects him to do a trick. Kimi, thinking quick on her feet, kisses him intensely. The crowd goes wild over the kiss, cheering louder than they had for anything else previously. Chris is left speechless when she pulls away. On the way home, Kimi and Chris both agree that Chris isn't ready to date other girls. The next day at school Kimi informs Erik that while she had fun on her date with Chris, there wasn't enough of a connection between them. Wondering who she should date next, Kimi spots Lee across the hall. Perking up at the possibility, Kimi immediately reminds herself that she should ask permission from Paige before asking him out. Paige gives Kimi permission to date her ex-boyfriend since she's happily in a relationship with Owen now. Kimi goes out on a date with Lee to a fancy Italian restaurant. Impressed and flattered by the attention she's being given, Kimi becomes giddy at how well the date is going. Lee then asks to play a word game in which she says the first word that comes to mind after he says a phrase. Using her choices, Lee creates a poem for Kimi. Lee reaches out afterward and kisses her hand delicately. Just as Kimi thinks to herself how much she's enjoying herself, multiple girls storm up to their table and dunk water on Lee. All three girls claim that he's brought them on the same date weeks earlier and recited the same poem. Lee admits to this and his lack of commitment. Kimi refuses to let him explain himself any further and dumps water on him as well before she leaves the restaurant angrily. The next day, Kimi is walking down the hallway when she bumps into Kevin. Kevin asks her what's wrong and points out that he knows she's upset because she always wears blue when she's sad. This surprises Kimi and Kevin laughs, admitting that he was never that observant when they were dating. Kevin reminds her that people can change and tells her that he's been cutting back on how much he plays video games. After a little bit of banter, Kevin tells her a joke in attempt to cheer her up. No matter how much Kimi tries to resist smiling, she does so anyway. Seeing Kimi smile noticably pleases Kevin. Before Kimi goes inside the detention room, Kevin suggests that she start wearing brighter colors. Smiling and promising him that she will, Kimi begins to reflect back on whether she should give Kevin another chance since it seems like he's changed. Just as she opens the door, she almost runs into another student walking out. The new student calls her clumsy and warns her to watch herself. Ms. Lee introduces the boy as her nephew, Logan, who is joining the Troublemakers program. The episode comes to a close as Kimi admits to herself that while he's certainly not sweet, he's very attractive. Bonus Scene Kevin is playing video games with Chris and questions him on his date with Kimi. After hearing that there will be no more dates between the two of them, Kevin tells Chris that he's putting effort into changing himself for the better so he can get Kimi back. Kevin, proving this, rejects playing more of the game and notes that his conversation with Kimi earlier that morning ignited a spark of hope that they could get back together one day. Chris even suggested that they should throw a party. He told him how before Hector graduated, he was taught about party planning and would carry on his legacy at Twin Branches. The scene ended with them agreeing to throw one within the next few weeks. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Year 6 Category:Troublemakers Category:Season 4: Troublemakers